


jungle freak

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: canonnnn ficcc number twooo billionnnnn lollllll hahhahahah
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	jungle freak

**Author's Note:**

> TW for the d-slur and homophobia

Regina George is terrifying. 

Since she joined the Plastics, Cady has watched her bully at least ten people, all of them innocent bystanders that just happened to displease the queen bee. She says at least ten people because she stopped counting after that. 

Usually, Cady doesn't say anything. It's cowardly, sure, but it's part of the plan. To defeat Regina George, she has to stay on her good side.

But all of that goes out the window on the day Regina tries to pick on Janis.

Cady knows that people are constantly giving Janis shit at school. Hell, she was there when Shane Oman dumped soup on her friend's head. But when Regina calls out Janis's name as the other girl tries unsuccessfully to slip by their table unnoticed, Cady snaps.

"Ooh, look at the space dyke," Regina jeers at Janis. "Come to hit on the pretty girls?"

"Bold of you to assume you're my type," Janis mutters, wincing as soon as the words leave her mouth. Regina tilts her head to the side, eyes flashing dangerously.

"The dyke has an attitude! Funny."

"Hey," Cady snaps her fingers at Regina. Gretchen elbows her in the side, but Cady ignores her. "Lay off her," she says to Regina. 

The head Plastic raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. "What's wrong, Cady? Feeling sorry for the space dyke?"

From the other side of the table, Janis shakes her head at Cady, eyes wide. Cady ignores this as well. "Just leave her alone," she tells Regina.

Regina frowns. No one ever tells her to stop doing anything. "Why? You a freak too? You wanna go make out with her?"

Cady shrugs. "Maybe I do. Why do you care?"

"Caddy," Janis hisses, shaking her head again. 

Big mistake. Regina hears her. "Wow, she's even got a little nickname for you, how cute. You can go be freaks together."

Cady stands up, abandoning her lunch tray. "You know, Regina, it's kinda weird that you pick on Janis. Like, why does it matter to you who she likes?"

Regina opens her mouth, then closes it again. Karen and Gretchen are watching the exchange with mixed horror and admiration.

"You might want to ask yourself," Cady continues, leaning across the table and looking Regina dead in the eye, "Why are you so obsessed with her?"

With that, she tosses her hair and struts away, pulling Janis with her. 

"Your social life is over, Heron!" Regina calls after her. "If you sit down at their table, I will make your life hell!"

"Love you too, Reggie!" Cady calls back. 

As she sits down beside Damian, Sonja Aquino starts clapping. Then Taylor Wedell joins in, and Amber D'Alessio, and even Dawn Schweitzer. Aaron starts to clap too, but Regina swats at his hands and he stops, remembering his place.

Janis watches in horror. "Oh, Caddy, you have no idea what you've done."

"I left the Plastics is what I did," Cady replies smoothly, taking an orange out of her backpack and beginning to peel it. 

Janis takes the seat across from Cady. "Regina wasn't kidding, you know. She really will make your life hell."

Cady shrugs. "I'm not too concerned about it."

"Well, you should be. People are clapping for you now, but Regina still has the whole football team on her side. Plus, you just implied to the entire school that you want to make out with me, so they're gonna think you're..."

"Gay?" Cady flicks away a piece of orange peel, eyebrows raised. "They wouldn't be far off."

Janis's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "The hell does that mean?"

Cady sticks a slice of orange into her mouth, chews, swallows, then says, "I'm bisexual."

"Ha! What'd I tell you, Jan?" Damian grins at Cady, elbowing Janis in the side. She elbows him back.

"Shut up, Damian. Cady, that's great, but now everyone knows that and they're going to make you miserable because of it."

Cady sighs. "Jan, please stop being so dramatic. It's fine. It was worth it."

"Was it? You gave up your status as a Plastic and forfeited any illusion that you're straight, just because Regina called me a dyke a couple times. She's done worse, trust me."

"That's the point," Cady says around a mouthful of orange. "She's done worse, and she needed to be taken down a peg. I saw an opening and I took it."

"But if you'd kept up the Plastic charade, you could have done much worse to her than give a speech about her hypocrite... ness."

"Hypocrisy," Damian corrects. "And don't diss Cady's speech. That was badass."

"It was," Janis concedes, "but my point still stands."

Cady finishes her orange and begins shredding the peel into smaller and smaller pieces. "Jan, be honest. Would you really rather have me continue to pretend to like Regina for another few months just so that we _maybe_ get a shot at defeating her? And even if we did, at what cost? I'm becoming more and more like them every day, and that's the last thing anyone wants."

"At least she's self-aware," Damian murmurs to Janis, who elbows him again.

"I miss wearing shoes that don't crush my feet and clothes that actually keep me warm and..." she sighs. "I don't know. I just want to spend time hanging out with people I actually like, not stuck-up bitches that think calling someone a dyke is okay." She smiles sadly. "I miss my real friends."

Janis hesitated, then slipped a hand into Cady's. "We missed you too."

* * *

It doesn't take long for people to turn on her. Dawn Schweitzer's boyfriend evidently doesn't share her admiration for Cady - he calls her a dyke during study hall. Trang Pak "accidentally" spills hot tea on Cady's lap during French class. The bullying continues throughout the day.

"I warned you," Janis huffs as she helps Cady collect her textbooks after Shane Oman shoves them out of her arms. "This school is hell if you're not in the Plastics."

Cady rolls her eyes. "I can tell you firsthand that it's not any better if you are in the Plastics."

"Maybe, but at least the Plastics don't have to worry about getting shoved into lockers all the time." Janis hands Cady's calculus textbook to her. 

"Aw, the space dyke is helping her girlfriend!" Someone taunts from somewhere in the crowd of students gathered in the hallway. Cady flips them off without a second glance.

Janis watches her, frowning. "You're really not bothered by that?"

"By what?" Cady asks, shoving the textbooks back into her locker.

"People thinking you're my..."

"Girlfriend?" Cady slammed her locker shut and leaned against it, smirking up at Janis. "There are worse things to be accused of."

"Not at North Shore, there aren't."

"Oh my _God_ , Janis, just chill out for like, two seconds." Cady pulls Janis closer to her, still smirking.

"Cady..." Janis whispers. "People are gonna think..."

"Stop worrying so much about what people think," Cady says softly. And with that, she places her hands on either side of Janis's face and kisses her. Janis hesitates, clearly not wanting to make things worse for Cady, but when the redheaded girl slips a hand under Janis's jacket, she gives in and kisses her back.

"Oh my God." 

The girls break apart and turn to see Regina standing several feet away, flanked by Gretchen and Karen.

"You really weren't kidding about wanting to make out with her, were you?" Regina sneers.

"I was not," Cady says brightly.

"Disgusting," Regina mutters.

"Thanks for the opinion," Cady smiles sweetly. "You can leave now."

Regina hesitates, unsure of how to respond. "You're both dykes," she hisses, as if that isn't obvious.

Cady tilts her head to the side. "Yeah, no shit, honey."

"Your social life is over, Heron," Regina proclaims, turning on her heel and stalking away.

"You already used that one!" Cady shouts after her. "Get some new material, sweetie!" Janis snickers, and Regina pretends not to hear her.

Cady turns back to Janis. "It's almost too easy."

"What is?"

"Getting her all flustered," Cady replies, wrapping her arms around Janis's neck. "All you have to do is say something to remind her that she's just a closeted lesbian herself."

Janis frowns. "You actually think that?"

"I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? My theory is that she liked you in eighth grade but was scared to admit it so instead she pushed you away and has bullied you ever since because of internalized homophobia."

Janis blinks. "Wow. You've just got it all figured out, don't you, Heron?"

Cady smiles and presses another kiss to Janis's lips. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
